Adhesive electrodes (for single use) are known that require the surface to which they are to be attached to be shaved before application of the electrode, in order to ensure secure contact and adhesion. This is not optimal, for hygienic and aesthetic reasons. It can also result in skin irritations or allergic reactions, because a conductive (adhesive) gel is used.
Furthermore, neutral electrodes with a purely capacitive action are known, which are installed by laying them on the operating table. However, because this layer can only be disinfected and not sterilized, in addition a special sterile covering must be used for each operation to satisfy the hygienic requirements. Therefore such neutral electrodes are very expensive.
German Patent DE PS 564819 discloses a neutral electrode, which in its main sections comprises an electrically conductive, stretchable and flexible surface of textile material that can be brought into contact with part of a patient's body by fixing the electrode in place by means of a belt-like arrangement put onto the patient. This known neutral electrode, however, often presents problems with respect to making correct contact, and also places additional stress on the patient when it is firmly attached because vascular constriction can occur.